disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle That Never Was
The Castle That Never Was is the headquarters of Organization XIII in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Layout The castle is made of several white towers extruding from the base with the Nobody insignia adorned all over the building. It floats in place above The World That Never Was and connected to the Dark City that rests below. Many lesser Nobodies reside here with the members that occupy it. The castle itself eventually becomes a giant dragon-like Nobody following Xemnas' absorption of Kingdom Hearts. Places of Interest *'Nothing's Call' (虚無への誘い Kyomu e no Sasoi, lit. "Invitation to Nothingness") - The lowest known area of the castle, acting as a sort of "basement". *'Soundless Prison' - The dungeon area in the lower sections of the castle. It is here that Kairi and Pluto are imprisoned during their abduction by the Organization. *'Hall of Empty Melodies' (虚ろなる旋律の空間 Utsuro-naru Senritsu no Kūkanlit. "Space of Empty Melodies") - A room that acts as a combat training station for the members of Organization XIII as well as lesser Nobodies. *'Proof of Existence' (存在の証 Sonzai no Akashi) - A room in the Castle That Never Was. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pass through here after reuniting with Kairi and Riku. The room seems to have a connection with the Organization members, as it was characterized with panels on the floor representing the members of Organization XIII (excluding Xemnas and Xion), indicating their title, weapon, and rank by going from left to right. The panels of the Organization members who had died were colored red and damaged. *'Ruin and Creation's Passage' (破壊と創造の回廊 Hakai to Sōzō no Kairō) - The biggest area in the castle with platforms floating in the air. Invisible paths can be used to reach each platform and eventually navigate to the other side. *'Altar of Naught' (虚空の祭壇 Kokū no Saidan lit. "Altar of Empty Space") - A giant tower that is high above the rest of the castle. Xemnas often comes here to speak to Kingdom Hearts. *'Where Nothing Gathers' - The assembly room for Organization members. It is a circular room containing throne-like chairs ranging in height. There are thirteen throne-like chairs that vary in height, each occupied by a member of the Organization. The seats are arranged in a circle with Xemnas at the prominent seat. At Xemnas' left are the odd numbered members, and to his right are the even numbered members, increasing in numerical value up until number 13, Roxas' seat, which is across from Xemnas'. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Xehanort now occupies Xemnas' seat. *'The Grey Area' (闇と光を紡ぐ庭 Yami to Hikari o Tsumugu Niwa lit. "The Garden that Interweaves Darkness and Light") - A room in the castle that serves as a lounge for the Organization's members, as well as the place where the members receive their mission briefings from Saïx. The room is wedge-shaped with one giant window as the wall, while the room itself is filled with couches and tables. *'Computer Room' - The room contains a computer terminal with information on all the Organization projects, including the Replica Program and Castle Oblivion. *'Library' - The Castle contains a library filled with literature on various subjects. *'Bedrooms' - Each of the members of the Organization have individual bedrooms in the castle. The rooms are white with metal-like walls, a single bed with the headboard in the shape of the Nobodies' symbol and a window. Trivia *In Proof of Existence, the number XI is in front of Demyx's tombstone, even though his rank is number IX and Marluxia's is XI. This mistake was left uncorrected even in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Gallery Room.png|Xion in her bedroom. The End of the Fight.png|Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy walk up to Sora after defeating Luxord. The Luna Diviner, Saïx 01 KHII.png|Sora and company encounter Saïx. Skyscraper Battle 01 KHII.png|Sora in Memory's Contortion. Xehanort Returns 05 KH3D.png|Master Xehanort sitting in Xemnas's throne. Organization XIII Throne Headrest KHII.png|The headrest of the thrones in Where Nothing Gathers. Hall of Empty Melodies (Art).png|Hall of Empty Melodies Artwork Power Over Time 01 KH3D.png Castle That Never Was 01 KHII.png The Freeshooter, Xigbar 01 KHII.png The Truth About DiZ 01 KHII.png WINNER 01 KHD.png|Bedroom Grey Room Roxas.png Mission 62 01 KHD.png Library.png Where Nothing Gathers.png The Path Opens 01 KHII.png Xemnas Asks a Question 01 KHII.png Category:Kingdom Hearts locations Category:Castles Category:Villain's lair